


Late Nights, When you Need my Love

by Slickster46



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Accomplice Ending (Persona 4), Based on a song, M/M, POV First Person, hotline bling, thank you Mr. accomplice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickster46/pseuds/Slickster46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> You used to call me on my cell phone </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Nights, When you Need my Love

**Author's Note:**

> 1-800-HOTLINEBLING  
> 1-800-HOTLINEBLING  
> 1-800-HOTLINEBLING  
> 1-800-HOTLINEBLING

He should’ve called by now. Well if we’re being technical he already called. But that’s not the call I’m waiting on now. Ever since I left Inaba my life was focused around calls from him , and those calls could be split into two very distinct categories.

The first category was the check up calls. The calls he guaranteed I’d always get, and he kept good on his word. They’d come in the day time in multiples, run about 5 to 10 minutes and were perfectly normal, which is damn ironic given their context. But then again I don’t really have a frame of reference for what a phone call from a murder to his accomplice is supposed to sound like. These were like calls from a friend. _A friend._ Even though our relationship was far past friends. He’d ask what I was doing, how school was going, he’d even tell a bad joke. It was like we left on good terms. Well as far as he’s concerned we did.

Then there was the other category. These calls happened around midnight at the earliest (another pinch of irony). They were brooding, and serious. When all those layers of his _persona_ peeled away and revealed the real Tohru Adachi. He was cunning and cold and absolutely filled to the brim with bitterness and distaste for the world. He’d rant about how terrible this world and then he’d mock me continuously. One night he even described in detail how and why he killed those women and I was disgusted but not surprised.

I thought those calls were like threats, at first. A reminder of who he really was and what he was really capable of. Back when I still lived in Inaba, when were… _together_ we’d had quite a few late night talks but they were never like this.

It wasn’t until a few weeks in that I realized what they really were. 

“I miss you.” He started one night. 

“When are you coming back?” he asked. That’s when it clicked for me. These weren’t threats, these were him pouring his heart to me. His loneliness prompted these calls not any particular need to make me feel uncomfortable. 

“I’m glad you’re my partner.” He finished.

I could live with this. Beyond live with it, I was ecstatic about it. He might’ve been murderer, and a manipulative sociopath but he was lonely and _he needed me. He needed my love_ and for once in this whole situation I felt like I had the upper hand. 

“I’m here for you.” I said faithfully. I took comfort in these late night calls. Him at his weakest and me being there to support him. But it didn’t last too long.   
He must’ve known. I really don’t put it past him to have figured me out. I wanted this too bad and was probably too obvious. The late night calls started not to happen as often, and when they did he made a point to pick a fight and I was stupid enough to fall for it every time. I find it impressive that despite the fact that he killed two people and then got me to cover for him, he still made me feel like I did him wrong. 

When guilting me got boring he found new ways to make me suffer. With the case being pinned on Namatame, Adachi was being framed as the hero detective who put an end to the savage murders. It got a fair amount of press and Adachi was on TV so much the fact that he didn’t appear on an unplugged TV’s screen one raining night just further proved he was the master mind behind this whole mess. He was being offered all sorts of promotions and transfers, even one oversees.

My team, _my friends_ , still reaching out to the truth, went to Adachi to try and convince him Namatame wasn’t the killer, so blissfully unaware that he knew that already. He could’ve just blown them off. He should’ve just did that, but I have to give him points on creativity for what he did next. He told them he believed them, made up some story about his higher ups pressuring him to bring in Namatame, and even agreed to help them to continue investigating as their leader, but one when I’m away of course. Which is only most of the time. I get to hear about him from them now too, and I get to stress about whether or not he’s planning to kill any of them.

But the icing on this whole cake was, whenever and however he started sleeping with Dojima. I’d always known he had crush on him. Hell, in one of his late night phone calls out and out admitted to me. He was drunk that time, slurring his words here and there.

“Don’t worry.” I assured. “You don’t need him. You don’t need no one else. You have me.” That’s probably what gave me away.

Then a few weeks later, in one of his day time calls, he offhandedly mentioned spending the night at the Dojoma’s and I got the message loud and clear. But he’d make a few more remarks just in case.

“Nanako-chan’s making me dinner tonight, again.”

“Can you believe it? Both me and Dojima-san were late to work this morning. Must’ve forgot to set our alarms.”

“I think I’m staying home tonight. I haven’t slept in my own bed in so long.”

He’d toss these comments out into the air, just as carelessly as he was tossing me aside. He could be lying, he could just be screwing with me putting me back in my place. I told myself that’s exactly what he was doing but, something deep down told me he wasn’t.

And now I’m sitting here, waiting for his late night phone call. There’s been quite a few nights recently where I’d stay up waiting for his call and it never happened. But I’m sure he’ll call tonight. I’m leaving for Inaba tomorrow for Golden week. He already called me earlier to make sure I was still coming. And tonight he’ll call and describe all the nasty things he’s going to do to me when I get there. How he’ll bend me over backwards. There’s no way he’s going to pass this up. 

It’s 3 am when he finally does call. I give it a few rings before I answer, to give the illusion that I may have been asleep.

“Hello.” I say trying to put grogginess in my voice.

“Stupid brat, you’re still up at this hour?” he says in soft voice, almost a coo.

“You woke me.” I lie.

“Sure. Anyway your uncle is going to be out of town this week. An unexpected assignment. So I’ll be staying here during golden week with you and Nanako . Which works out great. I need someone to keep this bed warm while he’s away. And who better than my partner in crime. Get some rest. We have a lot of catching up to do tomorrow.”

“Yes, Adachi-san.” I say faithfully. Our conversation was over. Once again I was back under his thumb. Now I wait for his phone calls, late nights when I need his love.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to that song so long and it fits these two so well. I don't normally write a lot of ship fics but I couldn't pass up the chance when the muse hit me


End file.
